Wishes come true
by GabyMay
Summary: Cody broke up with Bailey thinking that he will never fall in love again. Zack wants and will prove him wrong, will he succeed? Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Wishes come true**

"Sigh," Cody sighed. He was at the sky deck gazing out at the stars. It had been awhile since he and Bailey broke up. You'd think he'd be sad or angry but he wasn't. Ever since the break up, it has been like thousands of weights had been lifted off his back by thousands of singing angels. Cody realised that Bailey was too much trouble and she was not worth it. Cody was lost in his thoughts when…

"Gotcha!" Zack screamed. Cody, startled, screamed too. "Zack," Cody said angrily as he glared into Zack's eyes, "don't do that!" Cody was about to blow his top when he suddenly cooled down. Something in Zack's eye caught his attention. What was it? It was love that Cody never noticed before. Cody melted, he held on to the ship's railing as tightly as he could so that he could balance himself. Zack also sensed it but as being the older twin, he fought his emotions that overcame him with love that none of the twins knew about. Cody, still confused, shook his head and headed for his cabin. "What happened?" Zack thought. Zack ignored the fact that his love of Cody was deepening. Since young, Zack had always thought Cody was beautiful, smart and diligent. He always admired him for those qualities. That was why he always picked on Cody, to hide his feelings from him. Cody on the other hand, was also thinking about the same thing. He never noticed it before but he was developing feelings for his brother. "This is wrong," Cody thought. He went to bed and shut his eyes hoping tomorrow he would forget about it.

_"Zack stop!" Cody yelled. "I don't want to," Zack replied as he crashed his mouth against his lips. _"Ahhhhhhh!" Cody screamed as he awoken. Cody's scream woke up Zack. Zack grabbed a broom and ran to Cody's room. Upon reaching Cody's room, Zack turned the lights on causing Cody to scream again as he thought a stow away had came into his room ready to smack his face clean off. "What happened?" Zack asked. "Nothing just had a nightmare?" Cody replied thinking about the word 'nightmare', was not the proper word to describe it. He thought about the wonderful sensation in his mouth when dream Zack had kissed him. Although it was a dream, it felt so real to Cody. Maybe the word, 'fantastic dream' would have fit. But Zack would think he was mad.

"It's alright buddy," said Zack as he scooped Cody up to comfort him. Zack gently rocked Cody who was nearly in tears. "Hey," Zack said, "Ever since Marcus left. I have no roommate, wanna crash with me?" Cody nodded, happy to room with Zack again even though it was only for a night. Zack carried Cody to his room as he shut the lights off. He placed Cody on Marcus's ex-bed and went to his own bed. "Good night Codes" Zack said. But Cody had already fallen asleep before his head even touched the pillow which made Zack chuckle. After a while, Zack dosed off, snoring peacefully. Cody went off his bed and walked to Zack and got to bed near Zack and cuddled with him. Zack hugged him back.


	2. Chapter 2

Light shone through the port hole and into Zack's eye. Zack woke up to see Cody beside him sleeping ever so peacefully. He sighed and went to the bathroom to wash up. While Zack was washing up, Cody woke up. He saw that the bathroom was occupied so he waited. A few minutes later Zack came. "Good morning sunshine!" Zack cheered once he saw Cody going into the bathroom. Cody blushed wildly. Cody closed the bathroom door and began to wash up while Zack waited outside. Cody soon came out; he was surprised to see Zack waiting outside for him as he thought Zack would be out flirting with the new girl called Stephanie. A few months ago, Zack and Maya had a rocky relationship and soon after, they broke up. Zack saw the bathroom door open, and he stopped Cody from going to his cabin. Cody looked at him confused. Zack said, "Hey, later let's eat breakfast together K? Meet me at the sky deck in five minutes." Cody nodded.

Five minutes later, Zack saw Cody wearing a blue striped V-neck and a pair of skinny black jeans, Zack's favourite outfit. Zack waved to Cody to alert him that he was at that table. Cody gave him a smile and came over to him. Just then, the waiter came. "Sir, what would you like to order?" asked the waiter. "Uh, 2 omelettes and 2 cups of hot Milo," Zack said. "That would be $7," The waiter said. Cody took out his wallet but Zack stopped him and said, "Breakfast's on me." The waiter smiled and left. "Why so nice today?" Cody said as he smiled. "I'm in a good mood." Zack said. "Why?" "Because thousands of singing angels cherished me this whole week." Cody smirked. Then the waiter came with their order. "So, Cody… will you go out with me to dinner after we dock in Singapore?" Zack said. Cody started to think but his thoughts were interrupted when Zack said, "Great, see you at 5p.m. Wear something nice, it's a classy restaurant." Cody nodded.

After breakfast, the twins went off to do their own thing; as in: Cody in the biology lab or anywhere Bailey isn't and Zack of to the laundry room to wash his clothes for the so called "date". Night slowly crept in; Zack was in the sky deck looking out at the sparkling stars. Wind gently blowing in his face, then, Zack saw shooting stars and made a wish: 'I wish upon a star that my true love will love me back and our 'date' will be swell.'….

At 5, Zack was outside Cody's cabin waiting for him. "Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Zack yelled through the door. "Wait just a sec, let me put on some cologne." Zack kept quiet and waited. Cody came out wearing a black shirt and a pair of jeans. Cody looked at Zack from head to toe, "You look nice." "Thanks," said Zack blushing, "You too." "So where are we eating?" asked Cody. "_Forlino_" Zack said. "Oh, sounds classy." "I made reservations." Once they reached_ Forlino_, Zack told the receptionist their reserved table and were once sited. The waiter came and he asked them for their order. "What would you like sir?" The waiter said as he gave them a menu. The waiter spoke with an Italian accent. Zack took his order and the waiter gave him the bill. Zack paid for the food. The food soon came and the pair of twins started to chat. "Later, I was thinking of going sightseeing." Zack said. "I want to tag along," Said Cody. "Cody, why are you so glum?" Zack asked. Cody shook his head and mumbled, "It's nothing."

From his tone, Zack could tell he was lying. "Hey, it's okay. If you don't wanna talk about it, don't talk about it at all." Cody nodded. '_Hey Zack_,' Cody thought. Cody almost forgotten about their set of E.S.P. "Cody!" Zack shouted. "You're in my head!" Cody chuckled. '_It's alright Zack, we're twins so we have E.S.P_.' '_Oh, I forgot_.' '_It's alright, I'm feeling down since ever since Bailey_,' Cody cringed at the thought of Bailey's name, '_and I broke up, I've had been feeling kind of…never mind…_' Zack thought this would be a good time to keep his mouth shut. After dinner, Zack and Cody went to see the sights. They went to the Singapore Flyer, the Science Centre, the Art museum and the Singapore national museum. Obviously, the museums were Cody's idea as he thought it would make a great essay for the history assignment. Zack, knowing Cody was glum, reluctantly followed. Then at the National museum, Cody said, "Do you want to know what I felt?" Zack nodded. Cody pulled Zack into the bathroom and locked the door. Cody crashed his lips against Zack and whispered in his ear, "I never thought I would fall in love again. You proved me wrong…I…I...I love you. Please don't hate me." Cody looked away from his brother shamefully. "Cody, you're wrong. I broke up with Maya ever since that mean farm girl broke up with you. I could never hate you. Truth is I..I also love you too." "Really?" Cody asked his innocent eyes looking-of course- innocently at Zack's. Zack nodded. "Great! Then we will head down to a hotel and stay for a night and I quote _'play'_." Cody perfectly knew what that meant. He smiled and said, "Okay!" And of the 2 went on their _'little journey'_.

The rest you can imagine. What they would do and of course it will get hotter and more suspense will rise. If you're travelling to Singapore, a hotel near Sentosa will do. There are three hotels: Hotel Michael, Hard Rock Hotel and the other I do not know. If you go there do tell me, I would like to hear you remarks on Singapore and, of course, this story. I also guarantee there is a variety of food but I'll start with _Forlino_.

_GabyMa__y,_


End file.
